


The Back Lot

by MudPuppyVaynith



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Somewhat funny, Waverly screaming, Wynonna screaming, implied sex, squad car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPuppyVaynith/pseuds/MudPuppyVaynith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly hasn't seen Nicole in days and one late night working with Dolls and Wynonna turns her itch into a burn. Then she gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back Lot

Waverly sighed, she had been stuck in the war room with Dolls and Wynonna for what felt like weeks now. There was a lot of new revenant activity going on in Purgatory and the three of them had to be on their toes. 

But of course, Waverly had other things-- Or people, on her mind. 

It had only been a couple of weeks since she realized who she really wanted to be with, and damn did that Officer distract her. She saw Nicole every day almost, saying hi in passing and stealing away small butterfly kisses when no one was watching, but Wave could never be gone too long. If she was, Wynonna or Dolls would surely be on the hunt to find her, and that was bad. Really bad. Considering Wynonna had no idea about her new found relationship. Dolls, on the other hand, saw right through them. He knew from the start, but chose not to say anything on it whenever he caught them canoodling. 

"We have to get back to work, Waverly." Was mostly what came out of his mouth every time he caught them shied away in a closet, or Nedley's office. 

Two weeks and Waverly was about to blow a gasket, she couldn't handle being away from Nicole for that. Especially since they found just how much they wanted each other. 

She looked up at the clock in the war room and sighed again, it was just passing midnight and it seemed like Wynonna and Dolls were still going headlong into the night. 

"I'll be right back." Waverly said, looking at the two of them. "I need another coffee if we're going to be pulling another all nighter here. Those revenants won't research themselves!" She smiled that goofy smile and slipped out, hearing a faint 'bring me one too!' from Wynonna. 

Truthfully, she really did want that coffee, but her itch to see Officer Haught was a little more nagging. 

"Hey, Wave." The red head smiled, showing those breath taking pearly whites. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"That's because you haven't..." Waverly sighed, which she found herself doing a lot of lately. "Dolls and Wynonna are working me to death, but I had to escape for a little while. I wanted to come see you." 

Nicole's smile grew wider, if that were even possible, drawing Waverly over to where she was sitting and joining on her lap. "I'm glad you were able to slip by them for awhile." 

Waverly smiled back and leaned hard against Nicole, placing a firm kiss to her lips. It was gentle, not like their first, but it was sweet, and she needed that. 

The kiss lasted awhile, longer than Waverly first intended, but the more she touched Nicole, the less she cared. It was nice to do this again, kiss and feel each other in the quiet of the cop shop at night. 

"You know..." Nicole pulled away, catching her breath. "I want to continue this with you, but not here. I-if that's okay with you." 

Waverly smiled and leaned in again, kissing her a bit harder. "It is most definitely okay with me, Officer." 

Nicole smiled again, wide and bright before helping Waverly up and taking her by the hand, heading out towards the back of the building where the squad cars were parked. 

\--

"Where the Hell did she go?" Wynonna whined, leaning over the table while Dolls was trying to get her to be more professional about the current situation. It wasn't working. "I really want that coffee!" 

"I'm sure she's fine, Wynonna. Relax, we need to finish plotting where these revenants are coming from." Dolls had a pretty good idea where Waverly ran off to, but he wouldn't tell Wynonna that. He understood the draw of not being able to see someone you're sweet on for awhile, so he let it go. Wynonna on the other hand, had a hard time doing that. Admittedly, because she didn't know about Waverly and Nicole's not-so-secret relationship. 

"Well whatever, I'm going to look for her. She knows more about this crap than I do." She stood up, heading for the door. 

"Wait!" Xavier called out, reaching out for her arm. "I'm sure Waverly is fine, have some faith. She'll be back soon probably."

"I have a hard time doing that, being that she is my sister." Wynonna said, yanking her arm away from Dolls. "Besides, it's past midnight. I don't like her being out alone too late."

He sighed and let her go, watching her walk out and begin her search. 

Wynonna made a bee line all around the cop shop, drawn towards the back of the building where she heard the echo of a repeating car horn. "What the Hell is that?" She furrowed her brows and walked out to the back parking lot, seeing nothing out of the ordinary until her eyes landed on one of the squad cars. And it was rocking, hard.

Her eyes widened, walking over slowly. She couldn't see who was inside due to how dark it was outside, but as she got closer she was sure that's where that honking was coming from. It wasn't until she noticed that the two that were in the car were her sister and Officer Haught. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Wynonna yelled, rushing over.

Waverly didn't notice at first, completely engulfed in the talent that was held in Nicole's hands, blaring that horn that her back was being pushed against with no shame. Her eyes opened wide when she heard the familiar yelling of her sister, squeaking and scrambling off of Nicole so fast she thought she might have broken something. She hurried to straighten her clothes out, facing the windshield now where Wynonna was standing awestruck just outside. 

Nicole was frozen. 

Waverly opened the car door and stepped out, waving at Wynonna. "Heyyyy...! Um, surprise?"

"You're banging Officer Haught?!" Wynonna blurted, still confused. "Since when did this happen?!"

"Uh, a few weeks ago?" Waverly swallowed, wringing her hands together. "I was too nervous to tell you! I'm sorry, Wynonna!" 

"Shit, I knew you were seeing someone, but I didn't know it was her." Wynonna breathed. "Thank God." 

"What?" The younger sister asked incredulously. 

"Well, I did tell her I wanted you two to hang out more."


End file.
